The present invention comprises a new Solenostemon, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Mos Thimint’.
‘Mos Thimint’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has yellow-green and purple colored foliage, with an upright, well branched and uniform plant habit.
‘Mos Thimint’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘CS06-1-1’ with smaller, lighter foliage and a longer stem length.
The male parent of ‘Mos Thimint’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘CS06-4-1’ with longer stem length, fewer serrations, and thinner stems. The resultant seed was sown in July 2006.
‘Mos Thimint’ was selected as one plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September, 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Mos Thimint’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.